Death And Rebirth Kinda
by YaoiLove101
Summary: One day Jaden and Bastion get into a fight so Jaden goes out onto the road and gets hit by a car! He dies, but then he comes back as an angel! The rest you'll have to find out! Rated M for death scenes! Dedicated to Hiita Blaze!
1. Death

GX - GX

"Jaden!" Bastion yelled as he ran down the steps of the school after him.

"Leave me alone, Bastion!" Jaden yelled back he he continued to run away.

Finally, Bastion caught up and grabbed Jaden's wrist.

"Why are you running away from me?!"

"You know perfectly well why! How could you do that, Bastion! How could you go off and kiss someone else?!" Jaden yelled, tears starting to come down from his eyes.

"I did **not** kiss her! **She** kissed **me**!"

"Oh, and you moved away?! What did you do to stop her?!"

"Nothing!" He yelled, letting go of Jaden's wrist. "Nothing! I said, 'Kiss me, baby, kill the relationship with the one person who I love more than **anything** and make me miserable for the rest of my **horrible** life!' That's what I said! Her kiss meant **nothing** to me!" Bastion yelled, then started to lower his voice to a normal level. "And you were right. Those things **don't** happen for no reason. They happen to teach you something. And now I know that I will never, **ever** love anyone more then I love you."

"I don't believe you." Jaden whispered. "How can you go off and let another person kiss you and **still** think you have feelings for me?!"

"Because I **did**, and I **do**!"

"No, you **don't**!" Jaden yelled then turned around and started to run away again.

"Jaden! **Don't** run away! Get back here!" Bastion yelled, and ran after Jaden.

Jaden left the school and went out onto the road. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see what was coming. Pretty soon though, a car came and hit him. He went up and over the roof, before falling on the other side of it.

"Jaden!" Bastion yelled and ran up to him, more concerned now then ever. He kneeled down next to Jaden and looked at him. Jaden had scratches all over him and his eyes were closed. "Jaden, please don't die on me... please." Bastion whispered.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked as he ran up to them, Zane right next to him. "We heard a car screech and came running."

"Jaden, just got hit by a car." Bastion whispered.

"What?!" Zane and Syrus both yelled, concern in both of their voices as they kneeled down too.

_'Why Jaden?'_ Syrus thought. _'He's my best friend. Why him?'_ He asked himself, and a tear escaped his eye.

"Maybe... if we can get him to the hospital wing and with a little bit of luck... he can get through this." Bastion said as he picked Jaden up and took him to the hospital, with Zane and Syrus following him.

-- About a half an hour later --

Zane, Syrus, and Bastion were in the waiting room, waiting to hear **any** news at all about Jaden. Syrus was sitting on Zane's lap, crying on his shoulder, while Zane just held him close, letting him cry.

Then a nurse came out and went up to them, looking very sad.

"How is he?" Bastion asked, standing up, and concern shown in his eyes.

"He's alive, but only **just**." She said. That caused Bastion to look down sadly, and caused Syrus to start hysterically crying.

"Can I see him?" Bastion asked.

"He's not awake. He's in a coma-like state right now."

"I don't care. I **need** to see him."

"Well... if you insist." She said, then looked at Zane and Syrus. "If you two and gonna say something too I suggest you do it now."

"Why?" Zane asked.

"Because he might not have much longer to live." She said, and Syrus started crying again.

_'I shouldn't of said anything. Stupid me!'_ Zane thought. Then he stood up, having Syrus in his arms like a baby and brought him into Jaden's room, Bastion following them.

When they got in there, Syrus got down from Zane's arms and went right over to Jaden.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked, sadly. "Please don't die, Jaden, please." Syrus whispered, and Zane came up behind him.

"Sy... I don't think there is anything we can do."

"Don't say that!" Syrus snapped, which caused Zane to take a step back. Syrus looked down when he heard Jaden groan. He saw Jaden's eyes open a little bit. "Jay?"

"Sy?" Jaden asked when he realized who had said his name and his vision cleared a little bit.

"Jaden, you're okay?" Syrus asked.

"Not really. I feel so weak." Jaden said, breathing becoming more and more lighter. "We were... some team, huh?"

"Were?" Zane asked. "Come on... we're still a team."

"Come on, you can get through this. You're a Yuki. Come on, Jaden, come on. Tell him he's gonna be alright, Zane." Syrus said, but Zane knew the truth so he just stayed quiet.

"Is Bastion here?" Jaden asked, and Bastion came into view.

"Yes, I am."

"Bastion... I'm **so** sorry." Jaden whispered, and Bastion went over to the other side of Jaden's bed and grasped his hand.

"**You're** sorry? For what? You didn't do anything?"

"Yes, I did. I overreacted and now I'm dying."

"That's not **your** fault. I should of **never** let her kiss me."

"And **that** wasn't **your** fault. You can't control what other people do." Jaden whispered.

"Yes, but I can always control what **I** could do in a situation." Bastion said. Then Syrus hugged Jaden.

"I want you guys to be alone... one last time." Syrus said, and a tear slid down his face as Jaden hugged him back with his free arm. "I-I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either, Sy." Jaden said, then Syrus walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Jaden." Zane said.

"Goodbye, Zane."

"Listen, Jaden, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends, but..." Zane said, then went up to Jaden and hugged him quickly before pulling away. "Goodbye." He said, before following Syrus out.

"There good friends." Bastion said, and Jaden faced him.

"Yeah, they are." He whispered, then placed his free hand on the side of Bastion's face. "I'm gonna miss you the most, Bastion."

"I'll miss you too, my love." He said as he placed his free hand on top of Jaden's and gave it a light squeeze.

"Bastion, can you do me a favor before I go?"

"Anything."

"Can you give me one last kiss? I want to be the last one to kiss you before I kill you." Jaden said, and Bastion smiled lightly before leaning down and brushing his lips across Jaden's gently. When they puled away, Jaden smiled lightly. "Thank you, Bastion. I needed that." Jaden said, then felt a pain in his chest, like his lungs were collapsing. "Now I have to go."

"Bu-bu-but... there are **so** many things that I want to tell you."

"You can tell me anytime... I'll be listening... when you pray..." Jaden said, then closed his eyes and the heart monitor showed a straight line.

Jaden Yuki had just died.

GX - GX

Oooooo... suspense! What will happen next? Only time... and the next chapter will tell!


	2. Jaden's Decision

GX - GX

It had been a week since the accident and no one was even **close** to over it yet. Bastion and Syrus were taking it the hardest though, and why wouldn't they be? Syrus was Jaden's best friend, and Bastion was his lover. (Kinda... I mean, they only made love **once** so... yeah! Anywho...)

-- Syrus' POV --

_'I never thought I would live to see the day that Jaden died.'_ I think to myself as I'm laying on Jaden's bed, rather than my own. _'He was so healthy and strong. What could of happened? Why was he even on the road to begin with?'_ I think as I put my head on the pillow and tears flow down my face again. I don't try to hide it anymore, there's no point. So I just cry, not caring who sees.

-- Bastion's POV --

_'Why would he leave me? __**Why**_ I think, then I stand up and look at my self in the mirror. _'I'm a __**mess**_ I think. _'And I'm not joking... I look like I haven't gone to sleep in __**years**__. For this past week I haven't been sleeping... or eating, but I can't do __**any**__ of that stuff.'_ I think to myself as I slump to the floor, burying my face in my hands and I start to cry again.

-- Normal POV and back with Syrus --

Syrus was still in the room, crying, when the door opened. Syrus looked up to see Zane standing there.

"Go away." He said as he turned his back towards his brother.

"Syrus, I wanna talk." Zane said as he sat down behind Syrus even though he couldn't see his face.

"Go away." Syrus repeated, but in a harsher tone this time, and Zane sighed then made Syrus look at him.

"Syrus, I just want to talk. I wanna make you feel better. I love you and I hate seeing you so upset."

"Zane, I don't think that **now** is the best time for a blunt love confession."

"That wasn't blunt. I mean it."

"Blunt doesn't mean that it's not true." Syrus said as he turned away from Zane again.

"I know what 'blunt' **means**, Syrus." Zane said, then leaned down and gave Syrus a kiss on the neck.

"Z-Zane?" Syrus asked, sounding shocked, and maybe even a little scared. "W-what did you do **that** for?" He asked, placing a hand on the spot that Zane had just kissed, feeling his face heat up when he touched it.

"I just told you that I loved you."

"Y-yeah, but I-I-"

"Didn't think I meant it **that** way?"

"Well... yeah."

"Well... I did." Zane said, then leaned down and kissed Syrus on the lips. Syrus wanted to pull away, he **really** did, but since it felt so... right he just closed his eyes and let Zane continue. Until he realized what Zane was trying to do, **that's** when he pulled away screaming 'pervert'. "What? What did I do?"

"You know **perfectly** well what you were doing, you pervert!" Syrus yelled, and started hitting Zane with the pillow. Zane quickly took the pillow away and pinned Syrus down by the wrists onto the bed. "Get off me, pervert!"

"Syrus, **what** are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You were gonna make a move on me! At a time like **this**... when one of my best friends **just** died!"

"Make a move? Sy, I wasn't gonna make a move on you!" Zane said, and Syrus froze.

"You weren't?" Syrus asked, sweatdropping at his own stupidity.

"No. To make a move on you at a time like **this**. That would be taking advantage of you... and I would **never** do that." Zane said.

"Oh... well... I'm sorry. I thought that you were and... I overreacted." Syrus said.

"It's alright, Syrus... really."

"And I'm sorry that I hit you with the pillow. Are you alright?"

"Except for a bump on the head that you gave me by hitting me with your knuckles." Zane said as he rubbed the spot on his head.

"I'm sorry, Zane. Let me make it better." Syrus said, then sat up and kissed Zane's head where his hand was. "Better?"

"Yeah... thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Hey Sy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you hadn't thought that I was making a move on you... would you have pulled away anyway?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because I was enjoying it." Syrus said with a small smile.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Then do you mind if I do it again?" Zane asked, already bringing their lips closer together, and Syrus giggled before replying.

"Go right ahead." He said, and Zane pressed their lips together again.

-- With Bastion --

_'I can't take this anymore. I have to do something about all this pain.'_ Bastion thought. _'Maybe... just maybe... I can join him up there.'_ He thought, then left his room to go into the Ra cafeteria. When he got there, he went into the kitchen and found a knife. _'Perfect.'_ He thought and was about to cut himself, but then something just hit him and he all of a sudden felt sleepy. He fell to the ground, asleep, the knife landing next to him.

-- With Jaden up in Heaven --

Jaden was watching over Bastion and was the one who knocked him out.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Bastion, but I'm not ready to see you die yet. Even if it means you would be coming up here. You can't die yet. But maybe... I can go back down there with you." Jaden said, then flew off to the **one** person who could help.

GX - GX

That was my second chapter! I got a comment from another writer that I should just have **this** chapter be full of angst although it's not **all** that way, but... whatever! Nice reviews are welcome, FLAMES ARE NOT!


End file.
